Dreams of angels and holidays
by wickedwitchofcamelot
Summary: When Arthur met Merlin, he started to dream about him. dreams about when Merlin was little. about his magic and the wings. he notices somethings is going on in his dreams, and even in reality, and they go on a holiday to figure things out about Merlin.


**A/N: hello everybody! this is my 2nd fic, so im not experienced. so please review or message (or whatever u want) if i did something wrong. or if you like it, of course. i will try everything to buy as much as time to write while school started. but ill try. i want to make sure that BBC Merlin, of course, isn't mine. cuz otherwise nobody would've watched it cuz it would really suck.**

**title: Dreams of wings and holidays.****  
word count: ****1,025  
pairings: /  
genre: friendship  
characters: Merlin.****  
set during season 4, after Aithusa.**

**When Arthur met Merlin, he started to dream about him. dreams about when Merlin was little. about his magic and the wings. he notices somethings is going on in his dreams, and even in reality, and they go on a holiday to figure things out about Merlin.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1.  
**

Arthur had a secret. A secret not even his father knew. Every night he would dream of someone. Someone he knew for a few years. Sometimes it was a little boy. Next it was a teenager. But it was always the same person. He dreamed about Merlin. Arthur found out about Merlin's magic and the wings (he still didn't got that part. They never mentioned it in the dreams) the time these dreams started, but he kept it secret. He wanted Merlin to tell him, no matter how long he would wait. As his friend he did so. He liked the dreams sometimes time. But he also hated them. He sometimes would catch sad looks on the small face with big ears that were covered by long, thick hair that went over his eyes. He liked it when the small kid, or teenager, was in the woods. picking flowers or sitting in the clearing with closed eyes, enjoying the silence and the sun burning, or rather kissing, his skin. he was kind of jealous of him. He had a mother he would bring the flowers to. Hunith, as Arthur remembered her, would kiss his cheek and place him on the table in their small home. They would cook together. Have fun together. And that was why Arthur was jealous of him. today was different. When Merlin showed up to prepare his bed, he noticed he looked tired and rather sad. Merlin had asked him if he needed more, addressing him with sire (which he didn't do much), but Arthur just waved him off without asking what was on his mind. And when he laid his head against the soft pillows of his bed, he let his sleep take over.

* * *

In his dream, he was back in Ealdor. Hunith was working at the fields, sweat falling from her temples. Merlin watched her every movement like a hawk from the fence, in the meantime swinging his feet. Around him were little children playing, but he didn't join them. The 7 years old child jumped from the fence, and started picking the ripe fruit next to his mother.

"no Merlin. You don't need to help." Hunith grasped the strawberries out of his tiny hands gently, and putted them in her sack.

"but I want to help!" Merlin exclaimed, a pout forming on his lips.

"no, my son. Will is coming back tomorrow. In the future you have enough time to pick fruits and vegetables. Now shoo and go play with the children." Merlin protested, but he received a stern look back. he gave in defeat with a big sigh, and slowly walked towards the children. When he greeted them, he received ugly looks.

"can I play too?" one tall, redheaded boy spat on the sand in front of Merlin, and strutted forwards. "go away, freak." And his friends started laughing. Sadness was seen in the young but wise eyes, and he walked away. Arthur had seen the look before, when he caught little glimpses of Merlin's past. That same sad smile as he sat in the forest or in the clearing. And he understood now. Merlin felt lonely. Out of place in the village he was born in. his only friends were his mother, which didn't even count as a friend, and Will. But Will wasn't there for him. Not at that moment. Merlin walked into the forest, and crashed down with his back at a tree. Tears poured down onto the floor, and created little flowers on the ground, which Merlin didn't even notice.

* * *

Arthur woke up from the dream with tears in his eyes, and a sudden need of running straight into Merlin's bedroom, and hugging him fiercely. Tell him he wasn't alone. That there were friends all around him. But he couldn't. it wouldn't be fair for Merlin to wake him up while he really needed all his sleep. _Poor Merlin_, he thought. Being picked on when he was little. Arthur felt really guilty for him. All everyone saw was that same grin on his face every day, but no one noticed the sad look in his eyes. the look of loneliness. And then an idea popped up in his head. Tomorrow he would go with his best knights, and Merlin of course, on a little holiday. Spend a little time together. Let Merlin know he wasn't alone. Perhaps even visit Hunith. It would do Merlin good to see her again. closing his eyes once again, another dream took place.

Merlin screamed in agony in the middle of the night, and after a time even blacked out. Blood flowed as two unclear things started to grow out of his back. Hunith was in panic. She didn't knew what to do but to clean it with the water she hastily collected by the well. The things grew bigger and bigger, until they stopped. Tears formed in the corner of Hunith's eyes as she whipped the blood that stopped flowing away.

"wings…" she muttered breathless.

"my little boy has wings." Carefully, Hunith started to clean the blood strained fragile feathers with the water, and covered them with the thin blanket. Standing up, she made her way towards the door, and closed it behind her.

* * *

"Arthur!" Arthur woke up to the sound of someone calling him and shaking his shoulders. He immediately bumped his head with Merlin's.

"ouch!" Merlin yelled, and rubbed his forehead. Walking over to the wardrobe, Merlin picked out clothes for Arthur.

"you have knights training, Arthur. Get up you lazy arse." Arthur managed to keep his laughter in, and threw a goblet at his head which missed.

"change of plan, _Mer_lin. We're going on a holiday. And you're coming with us." A frown took place on Merlin's face as he laid out the clothes.

"holiday? what's a holiday?" he muttered softly, just loud enough for Arthur to hear.

"a trip to some place to relax and enjoy. Now go pack your stuff and return to me when you're done so you can pack mine." With a quick nod, Merlin left the room, and made his way towards the physicians chambers.

* * *

**ill update as soon as possible (as i already told you guys). please review and fav, and tell me what you like or dont like about it :P**


End file.
